


Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Heart of the Force

by greyjediwriter



Series: Star Wars - The Story We Deserved [1]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adding More than What a Film Could Hold, Alternate Timelines, Ben Solo Deserves Better, Crystal Foxes, F/M, Love to Reylo Fam, M/M, Post TFA Revision, Rey deserves better, Reylo - Freeform, Save Ben Solo, Star Wars AU, Stormpilot, This One is For Us, Written Post TROS Premiere, porgs, reylo forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyjediwriter/pseuds/greyjediwriter
Summary: After her first brush of war, Rey of Jakku finds Luke Skywalker on the lost planet of Ahch-to. But when she begins her Jedi training, she discovers a connection with the last person she expected - Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars - The Story We Deserved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far, Far, Away...

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was supposed to be my very first fanfic on here. It was just going to be how I thought the Last Jedi turned out and a fun way for me to theorize and create a story for practice. Then, I thought since TLJ came out by the time I finished about two chapters, I didn't have to make an alternate plot/timeline AU and just post my Omen sequel fanfic instead.
> 
> Oh, how JJ Abrams and Chris Terrio proved me wrong... 
> 
> So, because of what happened in Rise of Skywalker, I'm writing my AU that begins post TFA. This fanfic will be how I imagined Episode VIII would turn out if it could have been three hours or longer. The movie truly felt like a book adaptation, so book form I shall make it. I'm still deciding on whether to keep the content at a PG-13 rating or not, so I will update the work when I made a concrete decision.
> 
> ***Spoiler: Snoke will die in this. I couldn't believe it when I got that theory right so it's staying in my fanfic. 
> 
> I will also be creating an AU fanfic for Episode IX, tentatively called "The Dawn of Skywalker." Title may change as I delve into that one, but the story treatment will have MANY differences in that one.
> 
> Since I suddenly decided to brush up my old work (I had the first two chapters written and I have now edited them), it might be a while before I post chapter 3 and its subsequent chapters. I already have endgames in mind for both fics, so let's hope I can juggle that with my other works and my life! For now, enjoy and May the Force Be With You. 
> 
> Shout out to Reylo fam! Like the Force, my heart will always be with you...

STAR WARS

********

EPISODE VIII: THE HEART OF THE FORCE

_Starkiller Base has been destroyed, and few troops and leaders survived. Despite the RESISTANCE’s victory, General Leia Organa knows that Supreme Leader Snoke will not forget what happened. With the discovery of Luke Skywalker’s whereabouts, Rey, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 fly to Ahch-to to start Rey’s training, and Finn remains on D'Qar as he heals from his injuries caused by Kylo Ren. As the FIRST ORDER flees to the main base in the unknown regions, Kylo Ren tries to heal from the injuries Rey gave him… _

********

SSSSHOOOOM!

Star Destroyers blast out from lightspeed, arriving in a system surrounded by gases of green and stars. TIE Fighters follow suit, barely holding on to what supplies they have left.

General Hux stares out from the main cockpit, staying erect as they get closer to base. He does not look anywhere else besides the open space, hoping they have reached the clear.

“Sir,” a private says to him, “No sign of Resistance fighters.”

The general turned to him without a single strand of his ginger hair moving out of place. “Excellent, inform Supreme Leader Snoke that we have arrived and are requesting for troops to land on base.” The private begins his task as well as the soldiers by him, and the general walks out.

Hux sees the solemn faces, the energy of defeat - but his trained Stormtroopers stay true to task, keeping their form and doing as they’re told. Whenever any officers notice him, they reset themselves and salute him as he walks by them. He wishes he could train his officers like they do their Stormtroopers - at least they know the consequences of being sloppy.

He passes by the sick bay, finding gruesome sights caused by Starkiller’s destruction. It is not the soldiers he worries about, but the apprentice of the Supreme Leader. He hastens to his destination.

Several soldiers guard the entrance, and they part the instant they see Hux. He enters in, finding a medical droid tending over the patient.

“We are now arriving to base,” Hux tells the patient. “Best if you finish treatment on the base.”

The medical droid moves, revealing a tall man in black robes. The shirt appeared to have been ripped open by fire and it displays burn marks on the shoulder and the right side of his face. His skin is paler than usual, causing the slice on his face to be more putrid than it is. His dark eyes are bloodshot, yet remain hidden as dark wavy hair plasters itself onto his drenched brow. “The Supreme Leader will need to see me when we land,” he tells Hux, sucking in breath as he fights off the pain.

“I will be requesting an audience, so get a bacta treatment before he sees you.” He walks toward the door.

“General Hux, he will make our great Emperor Palpatine look like a child when you see him without me.” He winces as the medical droid continues working on the burns.

Hux slowly turns back. “Are you sure _I_ should be fearing his wrath, Kylo Ren?” Kylo froze and stared at the general - he has the knight’s attention. “Wasn’t it you that failed to stop the young scavenger once again? I’m sure those future scars won’t be enough for Supreme Leader Snoke.”

Kylo Ren keeps his mouth shut, staring blankly toward the ceiling. The general leaves toward the main hangar, feeling smug that he finally won an argument.

********

In the Resistance sick bay, Poe sits next to Finn, hoping he’ll wake before he sets out to find any remnants of the Republic. Finn’s finally in a bacta suit and healing fast. Doctors told him that Finn will be a lot stronger and healthier than he was before, and they wished they had got them in one sooner. Poe fought hard to try and get the bacta suit for Finn as quickly as possible, but a higher up officer wanted to see if there’s anything noticeable because he was with the First Order. Poe didn’t care one bit, he just wanted his friend to heal up sooner rather than later.

The officer walks in. “Amazing how he broke free from their conditioning techniques,” he said as he looked at his papers. “If only we can get more information from him…”

Poe clenches his jaw. He doesn’t look at the officer and watches him leave in the corner of his eyes.

“AHH!!!” Finn jumps up from his cot, hands quickly turning into fists.

Poe jumps up and holds him back. “Finn!” he shouts to him. He grabs onto Finn’s shoulders to keep him from moving farther. Finn tries pushing through Poe’s hands, and Poe barely keeps him there. The doctors weren't kidding about what they told Poe. “You’re okay! You’re back on the Resistance Base!”

Finn quickly turns to him, grabbing onto Poe’s arms with a vice-like grip. “Where’s Rey?!”

“She’s with Chewie, heading to Skywalker’s location. She’s fine.” Finn freezes, and his grip loosens. The pain in Poe's arms flooded away with relief. Finn finally rests back. Poe’s hand aches as he lets Finn go.

Finn looks down. “A bacta suit?”

Poe nods, “Yeah, Kylo Ren did a number on you. Lightsaber slash on your spine. Rey really returned the favor though.”

Finn blinks. He stares at nothing, as if his last memories were coming to him. “She defeated him?”

“Yeah, gave him a slice to the face. Very likely dead, too. Rey told me you were in the middle of a wood.” He grabs hold of Finn’s shoulder. “Rey said the wood split in half, making it harder for anyone to get to him.” Finn’s shoulders slump in relief.

“Weee-ooo!” Poe and Finn look down, finding BB-8 staring up at them with his scanner eye. His orange and white globe body swayed back and forth, beeping in his droid language that it was time to head out. BB-8 sees Finn and squeals that’s he awake. He quickly rolls away toward the main hangar. General Organa needs to see him, the little droid ringed as he left.

Poe sighs. “All right, let’s see if the bacta treatment is doing its job.” He moves over to get behind Finn. “Try and get your legs over the cot.” Slowly, Finn contracts the muscles and lifts up his legs.

“Whoa,” Finn tells him. “My legs feel different.”

“One of the doctors said you’d be stronger than you were.”

Finn’s face broadened into a smile. He easily sets his legs off of the cot, and he pushes himself forward. His feet land softly to the floor. “I guess stand next?” Poe chuckles as Finn gets up. Finn starts to sway, but he holds on to the cot. Poe holds onto Finn’s arm and back, steadying him as Finn finds where he won’t sway. Finn finally stays grounded in a more erect posture. He takes a deep breath, “You can let go.” Poe gently removes his hands, and Finn lifts his right leg. He steps forward, and does the same for his left. He starts walking to the back of the room, turns, and finds that it’s not just Poe there.

A gentle smile takes over her face as her wise brown eyes twinkle. “It’s good to have you back, Finn.” Finn moves forward and shakes General Organa’s hand. She looks taken aback. “Seems you got a lot of strength back.” Finn quickly lets go, not realizing he was almost breaking the General's hand. She chuckles. “You did well, Finn. Now, we need to go over your next assignment with everyone on base. Doctor’s said you’ll be fine to go as long as you stay in the suit for the rest of today.”

The wise general walks out, and Poe follows suit. “Come on, Finn. Time to get rid of the First Order once and for all.” Finn nods. With a deep breath, he finds his confidence and walks out of the sick bay.

********

Rey hears a loud roar coming from the landing platform. She turns and finds Chewbacca and R2 wishing her luck. She smiled to herself and turned to the ascending path of steps. Her staff remains in her dominant hand, ready to use if needed.

She looks around and finds endless green and blue. She can’t believe it, the place from her dreams are real. As she walks up higher and higher toward the peak of the island, she wonders how many of her dreams are real. Maybe Luke Skywalker can tell her about the vision she had with his old lightsaber. Maybe he can tell her why she was able to stop Kylo Ren from reading her mind. Maybe he can tell her everything...

She looks up toward the sky, her stomach fluttering. Will he reject the lightsaber and tell her to leave? Will he actually accept it and still tell her to leave? Or will he tell her to stay? Will Luke Skywalker train her and help her understand what’s happening to her?

She huffs at herself. It was only a few days ago that she thought the legendary Luke Skywalker was a myth, a tale to tell children that one person can change the entire galaxy. Yet, as she takes each step, she’s one step closer to him. Ever since she landed, she could sense something was up on top of the island. Nothing significant, just something was there. It has to be Skywalker, if not nothing else. He’s real, and he’s up on top of this very island…

Finally, from walking round and round up the path, she walks against a wall of man-placed stones. She finds a threshold within it and comes upon a small village of huts. Most of them seemed abandoned, but one or two of them seemed to still be in use. The presence grows stronger as she goes through the village. She’s on the right path.

As she moves onward, the steps disappear and become mud-lined pathways. Cute little birds of orange, brown, and white hobble around the grass and caw up at the sky or each other. Some of them notice Rey and stare at her as she continues down the trail. She stops as the path turns into plain grass. Someone is at the edge of the peak.

An old gray cloak, weathered away with age and use lightly shifts upon the winds. The head slowly lifts up, and the figure turns toward Rey. She barely sees his face, but gray and white whiskers peaked out from underneath the hood. She moves toward him, trying to see if it’s really him.

He lifts his hands, one of them being robotic, and lifts his hood off.

Rey stares in disbelief. Luke Skywalker - Death Star Destroyer, Conqueror of the Sith, a leader of the Rebel Alliance, and the last Jedi - really is right in front of her. She thought she believed it before, but now he’s here right in front of her.

She straps her staff on her shoulder and opens up her bag. She grabs the metal inside and holds out the Skywalker lightsaber.

Luke looks at it, not believing what he’s seeing.

Rey continues to hold out the lightsaber, hoping he’ll take it. _Take it_, she thought. _Help the Resistance, help the galaxy… _

_Help me. _

Luke’s face turns into a scowl, as if he’s contemplating what’s been offered.

Rey continues looking at him and chokes back tears. She’s seen him before in her dreams, she’s the father she wished she had. The one who encouraged her to fight on as it’s in her family’s nature, to survive before acting. He always sounded like he knew her family…

Luke’s eyes soften, as if he knows what she’s realizing. He finally looks at her in the eye.

Rey gulps against her pounding heart.

“You shouldn’t have come here.”


	2. A Draw to the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff mentioned in this chapter:
> 
> Nexu: the jaguar/tiger-like creature that attacked Padme on Genosis in AotC.

Rey blinks.

_ You shouldn’t have come here. _

She shakes her head. What does he mean? “I’m sorry?”

The great Luke Skywalker sighs. He walks toward her, and Rey quickly brings the lightsaber to her side. His cloudy blue eyes seem to apologize to her. “A lot has happened, youngling. I sensed not only my nephew falling to the dark side, but I sensed you and one other awakening through the Force. You should have remained on the planet you're from to protect yourself from my nephew and Snoke."

Rey tries to make sense of his words, but nothing is coming together. “What are you talking about awakening through the Force? How can I protect myself by staying on the planet I was attacked on?!” She bloody left Jakku because Finn and BB-8 needed her help leaving Jakku and getting to the Resistance, and now the Resistance needs her help in making sure no one else does this again because she's one of the very few people who can now. 

Luke seems surprised. “Forgive me, it seems I’m getting too far ahead of myself. But I am afraid we'll all need to flee this planet and find new shelter soon.”

She stares at him and doesn’t understand. This is _the_ Luke Skywalker. What has happened since he fled to this place? This is not the man she imagined taking down the Empire and restoring peace in the galaxy. 

“Sir,” Rey interuppted, “the galaxy needs your help. The First Order has gotten close to ruling the galaxy, and the Resistance needs you to come back.”

“I understand,” Luke tells her, “but I’m trying to find the answers we need here, and now I need to be quicker because we could be found by the First Order any day now.”

“General Organa is also asking you to train me.”

Conflict flashes in his eyes. He sighs once more. “I’m sorry, but I cannot train you. At least not yet.”

Shock spikes through Rey’s system. He can’t train her? “What do you mean, not yet? I need to be ready if Kylo Ren or anyone in the First Order comes back!”

Luke rests a hand on her shoulder. “I know you do, but you need to understand my situation first.” Rey isn’t sure if he was trying to keep their conversation calm or if he was using to the Force to get the tidbits of information he needed. “I can sense Chewie down near the shore.”

“R2-D2 is down there as well,” Rey tells him. 

He guides her back down to the path. “Let's go down and I’ll explain everything there.” Rey notices how well he can walk despite his age. His stature seems to show that he’s been through many things. Rey can’t blame him after going through a galactic war, trying to keep the Jedi ways alive and have his academy burned to the ground along with his padawans. “By the way, you have not told me your name.”

Rey looks up at him, mouth slightly opened. “Oh. I’m Rey.” She looks down the path. This person who was a myth seems to just be an old man who’s a little out there. What is actually so special about him other than being the last Jedi? Would he even train her at all? Would he even help her with what happened with Kylo Ren?

Her stomach squeezes at the thought.

“Rey,” he nods. “Interesting name...”

********

Finn walks into a conference room. Large and open, and recently updated with new paneling against the vines of the trees above ground. A large evaluating console rests in the middle of the room, showing the now completed map of the galaxy with markers indicating certain planets. Finn wonders which one is the place Luke Skywalker resides. Poe motions him to sit, and he does his best to not grunt in pain or lose his balance. He still has to heal more, and his body relaxes as he finally sits. Poe quickly sits next to him and BB-8 rolls up right in between them. 

Finn looks at the hologram. “How long was I out?”

“A couple days,” Poe answers. “Some of the officers wanted to see if your body has anything significant on you - like a tattoo of your Stormtrooper number or a tracking device - and that led into a fight. General Organa won by a landslide. They finally got you in a bacta suit and now you’re awake two days later.”

Finn smiles at the thought. “You know, if they wanted answers, they could have healed me up and asked me then. I left the First Order and I want to make sure you know everything about them. After all they did to me and my friends in there, the First Order deserves everything that it gets to them.”

Poe puts an assuring hand on Finn’s shoulder. “And they will.”

Tears start pooling in Finn’s eyes. “I’ve had to kill my friends because of the First Order. Friends I grew up and trained with. I had to kill them like they were pieces of nothing that could easily get thrown out.” 

He flashes back to the moment his best friend died in that Jakku village. Shot by someone, whether it was a villager or even Poe, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t care because those people were only trying to protect themselves and his friend was gone. Finn shakes his head. All the First Order does is destroy everyone and everything - including their own Stormtroopers. Because they were ordered to fight, his best friend lost his life, and the First Order will say nothing about it. They will never give him the proper funeral, they will never acknowledge his existence, and they will merely replace him with another kid who’s very likely to lose his or her life in their next battle. Just like on the star destroyer. Just like on Takodana. Just like on Starkiller Base...

“They had personalities, you know,” Finn continued. “They had their quirks and tells underneath those helmets. And I doused it out every time I shot a blaster or drove them through with that lightsaber.” 

Another hand rests on Finn’s shoulder, and he looks up to find General Organa. She looks at him with understanding and squeezes his shoulder to continue. “It’s all right, Finn. Talking makes it easier,” the general says to him. So she did hear what he said. 

Finn's heart grows heavy, “It’s like a lightsaber, with all the edges being bad outcomes. They think I’m a traitor and try to kill me because of it, and I’m the one who comes out in the end with their blood on my hands. I had hoped that if they saw me, they would wake up and realize what was really happening, but they didn’t.”

Poe grabs Finn’s hand and holds it tight. Finn’s heart swells with gratitude and hope - just like the moment Poe told him that he could fly anything on the star destroyer.

“I just hope one day they’ll see that it’s the First Order that’s betraying them,” Finn finishes telling them. 

“It’s all you can do,” the general tells him. “Now, how about we let everyone in and start the meeting?”

Finn looks out toward the doors and finds higher-ups and pilots waiting to come inside. His cheeks heat up.

“Apologies, General,” Finn replies. “I didn’t know I was holding everyone up.”

“The people need to hear what you’re going through, and you have shown them that the masked are not lifeless and have something worth meaning to the galaxy. Which is why when this war ends, we show mercy to those who were prey to the First Order.” She looks at the people waiting. “Let us begin.”

People quickly file in and take their seats. A young woman sits next to Finn. He notices her - short dark hair and an adorable face. She has an engineer suit on with a brown scarf collared around her neck. Finn senses that there’s a genius right next to him, and that she can be a good rival to Rey in knowledge of starships and the like.

_ Wait _ , Finn thought, _ since when can I sense things? _

“Hi,” she says to Finn. “I’m Rose.” 

He nods to her. “Finn. Where do you work?”

She shrugs. “Maintenance. Nothing special.”

Poe clears his throat. “Rose is actually one of the best mechanics we got. She helps keep our ships flying and our buildings running. We’d be screwed without her.”

Rose’s cheeks live up to her name. “Poe, stop. You’ll break my heart if you keep on flattering me like that.”

Finn chuckles. “You seem like you know everything when it comes to mechanics. Rey would be good competition for you.”

“Or we’d make a great team,” Rose ripostes. “Maybe she can be a great help once she’s done training with Master Luke.”

Finn and Poe stare at her. “Master Luke?”

Rose opens her mouth to say something -

“Let’s start the meeting,” General Organa states.

Everyone comes to full attention. 

“Now, we held a great victory in destroying Starkiller Base, and we lost many lives in the process.” She pauses, taking a breath. “But we shall never forget them and we shall honor them in tribute in a few days time.”

Admiral Statura rises from his seat. “We shall hold a funeral for the great pilots we lost, then we shall hold a separate funeral for General Solo.” He looks at General Organa. “We shall send a message to our Skywalker party that this will happen in a few days time.”

“Thank you, Admiral. I’m very sure General Skywalker, Lieutenant Chewbacca, and Rey will wish to attend.” She hits a button and the maps hones in and focuses on a specific galaxy. “This is where our Skywalker party has gone. A planet called Ahch-to - near the Naboo, Dagobah, and Hoth systems.” She looks around with a smirk on her face. “Can't really believe my brother hid right under all of our noses.” Everyone laughs and the general continues. “I have received word from Lieutenant Chewbacca that they’re in contact with General Skywalker and that he appears fine. He’ll be making sure that he hasn’t ended up an old hermit.” 

Rose tries not to burst out laughing.

The general looks at Rose with interest. “I sense you have something interesting to say.”

Rose’s cheeks flare up again. “I... I was just thinking that he was already an old hermit years ago when I was training with him.”

The general laughs. “Keep that sense of humor, you'll need it when more battles come.” She goes to another section of the map. “Now, our next mission is going to be a supply run. I am sending a team to Canto Bight to pick up those supplies, and there will be another group there on the ground to try and get information regarding the First Order.”

The entire room turns dead silent. 

“We need to know where the First Order is hiding and we need to take them out now. With the Republic shattered by the First Order’s actions, we need to keep our momentum going before the First Order retaliates and takes hold of the galaxy. But before I continue on with the assigned mission, I would like to acknowledge that our most recent recruit has earned himself a rank in our Resistance.” She looks at Finn. “I’d like to congratulate Finn on his position as Lieutenant for his efforts on Starkiller Base.”

Finn’s stomach feels like it dropped and the entire room applauds. 

“I would say your last name, but you never told me,” the general acknowledges. 

Finn looks down at his hands. “I don’t have one.”

Poe shrugs. “Why don’t you give yourself a name?”

Finn slowly shakes his head, something itching and urging in his mind. It feels similar to when he sees General Organa - as if he knew something but truly can’t remember. “It sounds weird, but it feels like I do have a last name before I was given my Stormtrooper code. I wonder if I actually knew my real name when I was kidnapped by the First Order.”

“Maybe when General Skywalker returns, he can help you retrieve your memories,” the general tells him. 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll go by Finn Solo until I remember.”

General Leia’s face glowed. “Han would have been glad and proud, Lieutenant Solo.” Finn’s heart warmed, and Leia refocused. “Now, on to the mission. Commander Dameron, Lieutenant Solo, and...” She looks at Rose. “Maintenance Captain Tico shall be part of the tag team that Vice Admiral Holdo will lead. Captain Tico, I would like to see how maintenance does without you.” Rose nods in response. “Lieutenant Connix, I would like you to lead the supply run. You are given permission to form your run team as I am sure you can. Accomplish the supply run, but ensure that our tag team is safe.”

“Yes, General,” the lieutenant replies. 

“This mission runs in three days time after we honor our dead,” the general tells them. “Make every minute count. You’re dismissed.”

********

“DURRGH!”

The medical droid finished putting the bandage over Kylo Ren’s face wound. He has to keep it on until he goes in for a full bacta treatment. 

Hux huffs as he sees Kylo flinch. “For one who took a hit from a crossbow, then got sliced on the chest and face with a saber, you really can’t take pain.”

Kylo embraces the new traces of the dark side that he can now take hold of. Like tendrils of cold that seem to strengthen and weaken him at the same time. “You better hope Snoke denies me putting a mark on you for your arrogance.”

“You better hope Snoke doesn’t give you worse,” Hux talks back. “Despite all of our bickering, you are a needed warrior for our cause. If we lose you, we lose everything.”

Kylo stares at Hux, sensing his concern. “What do you know? A First Order leader actually has a heart!”

Hux rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed with his joke. “Anyways, you were correct. Supreme Leader demands to see you. Now.” He walks out of the room and Kylo follows.

***

Fanarek - the home of the Supreme Leader for hundreds, if not thousands, of years. The Supreme Leader has said that he was banished there when the Jedi first rose - A barren planet with very few resources in order to live. He told Kylo that he relies on the Force to give him the nuture he needs to survive, and if Kylo truly harnesses the power of the Force, he’ll be able to do such things and more. 

But Kylo begins to wonder if doing this is all worth it...

They are summoned to the Supreme Leader’s throne chamber, and it appears Hux hunches over with slight cowardice in the corner of Kylo’s eye. They kneel to him, heads bowing.

Supreme Leader Snoke sits high upon his throne of black marble, his golden robes catching in the very little light the chamber. His very own scar that is a dent in the middle of his head, dragged down towards the brow, still dominates the ancient one’s head. His humanoid blue eyes still pierce through the darkness, possibly to prove his power or that he’s not completely human like others think to believe. He is immensely tall, and the position and height of his throne magnifies it - creating a menacing and horrifying sight. 

Kylo could see why Hux prefers to talk to Snoke via hologram. He wonders if he should tell him that Snoke can kill him in any part of the universe while still sitting on his throne. He decides to wait so he can fully see the look on his face. 

“Rise,” Snoke orders. They do so, but Kylo has some slight difficulty. “I can see the injuries are physically weakening you now, my apprentice. I suggest going to the sick wing and get in the bacta tank when we are finished here.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Kylo replies. The thought of going into the tank feeds through his thoughts, the fear of drowning starting to overpower him. He should probably stay in there longer than necessary to try and knock the fear out. At the same time, he wishes that they could update bacta equipment from one of the supplier planets. A bacta patch for his face and a bacta suit seems like a better idea. He would be able to walk around and attend any duties he has.

“General Hux,” Snoke continues, “I thank you for saving as many troops you could as well as my apprentice. We now must go on with the next phase.”

General Hux looks up, his face contorted with confusion. “Supreme Leader, shouldn’t we find a new planet to occupy and create another weapon? With the loss of Starkiller Base, we will not have the advantage as we once did.”

Snoke’s hand turns into a fist, clearly keeping hold of his own annoyance of a little boy such as Hux. “I know you felt an attachment to that base, but it was a loss we could afford. We have sent the message that we are the true power in the galaxy. They will think with the loss of it makes us vulnerable, when in fact they don’t know what we truly have that can help us finally rule the galaxy. We must retaliate quickly in order to gain back the advantage that we have lost.”

“But, Supreme Leader -”

“General Hux,” Snoke articulates, his voice now carrying a low growl, “we are now finally in the war our cause has been trying to create since the Fall of the Empire. We must gather our troops now and start a full scale assault on their base.”

Hux bows his head down. His entire body quakes with fear. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke continues, “after your treatment, I would like you to gather your Knights to start planning how to attack during the full scale assault. We start completing your training tomorrow while your Knights complete the attack plans.”

Kylo bows his head. “Yes, Supreme Leader.” The slice on his face starts hurting from the gravity. He feels the bandages turn wet. 

“You may go,” Snoke says with a wave of his hand. “I expect you here in the morning, Kylo Ren.”

Kylo and Hux bow once more and leave the chamber. 

As soon as the chamber doors shut, Hux speeds off towards his rooms like a nervous Nexu with its tail between its legs. Kylo makes sure Hux doesn’t hear him quietly laugh. He heads in the other direction toward the sick wing. 

The wing seems to start putting everything in order, making sure all the wounded are stable. He sees sheets pull up on a cot or two - Stormtroopers. Out of everyone in the forces, it’s the Stormtroopers who have the most casualties. 

The one who should be the casualty is FN-2187. He held Rey...

Kylo’s hands turn into fists, squeezing against the rage deep inside. Did the traitor really think he would kill her? He made sure her neck was braced before she hit the tree. He was so close, so close to taking Rey with him and understand what was in her head, what the connection they have is...

He felt it the moment he dreamed of her six years ago. He felt it when that officer told him that the traitor and the droid were accompanied by a girl. He felt it when he sensed her on Takodana. 

And it grew stronger when she went into his mind, and it has stayed there since. 

He wonders if it will go away. He hopes it doesn’t. Despite all that he has done, that last ray of light is still there. 

Maybe that’s why she gave herself the name Rey.

A medical officer approached him. “Master Ren, I have you for a bacta treatment. You’ll be in there for a few hours.” He directs him towards the tank section of the wing. “Do you need me to send any messages out before you dive in?”

“Yes,” he replies, “I need my Knights to be at the ready for a meeting later tonight. We start planning for Snoke’s next attack.”

“Of course, Master Ren. I’ll have word sent out as soon as you’re in.” He takes him to a side room. “I will help you take off your robes and see the extent of the injuries.”

Kylo Ren nods understandably. Carefully, they take off his shell encasing, revealing the blaster bolt of Uncle Chewie’s crossbow. The blast almost completely sealing itself off, the cuts and open wounds due to him trying to stay conscious and drawing from the dark side. There may be a large scar from this, and the saber wounds are guaranteed. Thankfully, he can keep his undergarments on as there are no signs of wounds down there. 

He walks up the stairs to the top of the tank, and the nurse helped secure the oxygen nozzle over his nose and mouth. He keeps praying that the liquid won’t leak through. They have him sit at the edge of the tank so they can gently push him into the tank when he’s under the oxygen/sedative mix. 

“You’ll be here for a few hours, ten hours at most to ensure that all your wounds are healed,” the nurse told him. “I’ll be keeping surveillance on you at all times if an emergency occurs.”

Kylo nods, his fears getting a hold of him. He wishes he could get away from here, away from this sight.

Something pulls on him in his mind.

His heart pounds against his chest. It’s the connection... _the light_. It’s still there and it’s even stronger. How is that possible? Then, an idea pops into mind.

He allows the pull to take him wherever it wants him to go. 

“Master Ren?” he hears the nurse ask. He starts swaying, hearing the nurse saying he's ready to be put in the tank. The light, even though so far away, grows bigger and stronger - 

The pull yanks him away from the tank and towards something he can’t comprehend. The pulling stops. 

_ Where am I? _

Everything seems to be in complete darkness. Just as quickly, light blinds him. He covers his face to stop it from making it permanent. The light tones down, and he looks to see where he is. 

Old, rugged engine consoles against aged walls line the end of the corridor. Before him stands a Dejarik table. On one end of the bench is R2. Holy nerfherder, how long has it been since he’s seen that droid? The droid starts beeping, saying that he’s so excited that he’s back.

Kylo tries moving forward asking who’s back, but he’s frozen wherever he actually is. Then, shadows cover the engine consoles, and Uncle Chewie comes over to the table. He tries to recoil with the inherit fear that Uncle Chewie will try to finish him off for what he did to his father. 

_Han caressed his cheek, the light of Kylo's lightsaber glowing on his face and through his heart._

Dad... 

Right when Kylo thought killing him would stop him being torn apart from the light and the dark, it just left him broken in two. 

He feels a heart starting to pound, and Chewie rests a hand on the arm. He coos that everything is okay, it’s only Luke. 

Luke Skywalker...

On cue, Luke enters the corridor and sits next to Chewie. R2 whirls with glee, and Luke rests his mechanical hand on the droid. 

“It’s good seeing you, old friend,” Luke tells it. 

Kylo contemplates all that he’s seeing, and the answer to his question hits him like a rogue asteroid. 

_ Rey_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the first two chapters! Hopefully I can get more done in the meantime, especially during the holidays coming up, but no guarantees. I literally went gung-ho on this and made sure this two-year old material was the way I wanted it to be, and there is a chance I will be making edits to clarify stuff that turns out to be a dumpster fire. If any of you get confused on anything, comment below so I have the chance to fix it for future readings!
> 
> Are there scenes or plot you wish were expanded upon in the films? Do you have a favorite scene from one of the films, whether it be original, prequel, or sequel trilogy? Let me know in the comments below! My favorite was all the Ben Solo scenes that had him be a sexy, badass warrior. As much as I hated the ending of TROS, it did have its positives. And let's not forget the amazing score by John Williams. That man always DE-LIV-ERS with his compositions. 
> 
> Until I update this, May the Force Be With You. Always...

**Author's Note:**

> ***Please note that this is for entertainment purposes only as it is a fanfiction of the film: Star Wars: The Last Jedi. All rights reserved for Lucasfilm, Bad Robot, and Disney as well as any of the film’s production companies and its affiliates not listed here. I do not own anything in relation to Star Wars and am not and will not make any profits toward this work.
> 
> (If you read that, I only have it to ensure my fanfic doesn't get touched without my permission lol)


End file.
